Character Episodes/God Eater 2 Rage Burst
NOTE: The translations on this page are "unoffical" and are based on ruff translations and user game play. The current editor of this page is currently playing through the game from the begining to log what process is needed to clear each character episode. the episodes will be added as progress is made through the game on the editors current "rebirth." However feel free to add any missing characters. God Eater 2 Rage Burst - Character Episodes Clearing character episodes in GE2RB also unlocks certain individual Personal Ability(s) for the respective character, if that character doesn't already have that ability unlocked on his/her Personal Ability page. It is recommended that you attempt to clear the character episodes as soon as they become available. However they can be completed at any point in the game (Except in some important story events). As far as we know, no episode is miss-able. Clearing the Character Episodes is a requirement for Two trophies in GE2RB a guide to the trophies can be found Here. Note: This Guide was created as a Male protagonist. Note: When you return to the FRIAR Lobby you will not be able to trigger any character episodes untill you return to the Fenrir Far East Branch. When do the episodes unlock/ What can be cleared?. Character episodes first become avalible after the second Story mission in Rank 3 with Ciel. After the 2nd Rank 3 mission ''' '''You can Clear: Ciel - episodes 1 to 3 Kota - episodes 1 to 3 Erina - Episodes 1 and 2 Emil - Episodes 1 and 2 After the 4th mission in Rank 3 You can clear: Rikka - Episodes 1 to 5. After the battle with Rufus Caligula ''' '''You are able to clear: Gilbert - Episodes 1 to 4 Haru's - Episodes 1 and 2 After the 2nd Rank 4 mission ''' '''You can clear: Kota - Episode 4 Canon - Episodes 1 to 3 Alisa - Episodes 1 and 2 After the 10th Rank 4 mission ' '''You can clear: ' Nana - Episodes 1 to 3 'After the 6th Rank 5 Mission ' 'You can Clear: ' Gilbert - Episodes 5 Nana - Episode 4 Erina - Episode 3 to 6 Emil - Episode 3 and 4 Haru - Episode 3 and 4 Canon - Episode 4 Alisa - Episode 3 and 4 '''After the last Rank 5 Mission befor the first Rank 6 mission (Currently being added) You can clear: Gilbert - Episode 6 Nana - Episode 5 Kota - Episode 5 Ernia - Episode 7 Emil - Episode 5 Haru - Episode 5 to 6 Canon - Episode 5 Alisa - Episode 5 After ?? Rank ?? mission/boss? You Can Clear ??? - Ciel Alencon Information seen after episode complete. Gilbert McLaine Information seen after episode complete. Nana Kouzuki Information seen after episode complete. Kota Fujiki Information seen after episode complete. Erina der Vogelweid Information seen after episode complete. Emil von Strasbourg Information seen after episode complete. Rikka (Licca Kusunoki) Information seen after episode complete. Haruomi Makabe (Haru) Information seen after episode complete. Canon (Kanon Daiba) Information seen after episode complete. Alisa Illinichina Amiella Information seen after episode complete. Other Information regarding "Contacts" THIS SECTION IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE best leaving this bit for now.... In most cases when you see something that looks like this: 現在はエピソ一ドを進めることがてきません it translates as: "''Currently it does not have that to advance the episodes one de," ''Which basically means you lack the requirements to advance this character to the next episode. (Try incressing your rank through story mode). to trigger some Character episodes you may need to take the character (NPC) on some missions with you. Example of the information found on the "Contacts" page. -Category:God Eater 2 Rage Burst Category:Characters Category:Article stubs